Wolves in Sheep’s Clothing
by Alex Turpin
Summary: Rated M for abusive and Sexual themes. Jonah beck is known has the most popular boy at school. He couldnt possibly be sad about life. Read as jonah foes through abuse, rape, and love.
1. Author's Note

Hello! hola!

How is everyone? its been a while, hasnt it? do you even remember me? ;D

anyway, i am back and logged in, and i decided to do an author's note.

first off, i am sorry for leqving this book invomplete for the longest time right after remaking it. unfortunantly, the chances of me still writing this is short. let me explain. i logged out of this acckunt and jist deleted the app completely cause my mental health wasnt the greatest, and i figured out that was cause of this app.

hard to explain why just an app can kill my mental health. also, this book has triggered my anxiety, and not in the best way(if there ever is a best way.) thats the reason i left, kinda unannounced.

Though, knowing me, id probably still write thia despite my mental health.

though, i will warn you all. if i do ever ckme back to this story, ill probably just redo it all...again. cause i dont like how chapter one showed to much way to fast. i want the first few chaoters to be lomg and show some of Jonah's struggles, but not all of them.

anyway, i dont know if im on here to stay or what, but just know im here and alive and may write something.

so until then, bye!:)


	2. Chapter One (06-15 22:44:26)

**_CHAPTER ONE: Never Understood_**

**_warning:Abuse of all sorts (mental, physical and sexual) is all over this book) knowing this, you're reading at you're own risk. enjoy!_**

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

Jonah stood outside the school building, holding his backpack strap tightly. Fear consumed the boy has he waited for his girlfriend. Yesterday, he had forgotten their date, but it wasn't all his fault. He had to babysit his little cousin for the night, and he had forgotten about the date with all the stress going on. Maybe Amber will understand. This thought seemed impossible, though. Amber never understood why Jonah did anything he did.

The high school bell rung, and highschoolers fled, not wasting another second in this he'll they called a school. Jonah tried his absolute best to stay out of others way, but that seemed impossible. Beck allowed himself to be pushed by the crowd of students, trying not to lose his balance. The crowd soon disappeared, some on the bus, some in their cars. No sight of Amber.

Jonah leaned on the brick wall, still waiting for his girlfriend when another person walked outside. "Hey, look who it is" he heard a male voice say. Beck glanced up at the taller boy in front of him, trying to keep his calm. in front of him was no other but Reed, two years older then Jonah. _shit. _Jonah had the urge to run, but he couldn't. he felt paralyzed, which he was. He was paralyzed with fear. "Ain't gonna say anything, faggot?" Jonah felt himself flinch at the slur. "Anyway.." he giggled. "Your girlfriend is talking to a teacher as of right now, but she'll be out soon. Just wanted to tell you." and with that, Reed left with a smirk on his face.

Jonah gulped as he watched Reed leave. The boy now thought of the possible punishments Amber could dish out, most physical. Beck sat gently on the concrete, resting his head on his hands, his eyes watering. His memory reminded him of the punishments she has given him. She's given him time outs, beatings, spankings. She used a belt, a switch, a hairbrush, any beating implement you can think of. if Jonah was staying over for the whole day, she wouldn't feed him.

What was she gonna do today? interrupting his thoughts was the doors opening, revealing a scary-ass blonde. Jonah looked up, wiping his eyes to see Amber in front of him with a bright, evil looking smile. "Hey, babe" she said, helping him up. "Sorry it took so long, I had to talk to my teacher about my grade. Anyway, let's go to my house, shall we?"

xxxxxxxxx

Amber opened the door, allowing Jonah in first. Once the two was inside, Amber went into the kitchen, making a snack bowl. Jonah walked over and sat on the couch hesitantly, his leg bouncing like crazy. After the snack bowl was ready, Amber walked in the living room, placing the bowl in the middle of the table. She than sat beside Jonah, silence consuming the area.

Jonah made sure to not give Amber any and all eye contact. He felt her glare, and didn't dare to look up. Amber gently cupped Jonah's cheeks, giving him a soft smile. She felt has the boy flinched from the sudden touch. "Now, now" Amber spoke, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "why the flinch?" Jonah gave a hestaint shrug, staying silent.

Amber leaned and gave Jonah a small peck on the forehead. This seemed suspicious. He, once again, missed a date. last time, she threatened to beat him until he was bleeding and was black and blue. maybe she was just calming him down, trying to trick him, trying to make him think he's off the hook. Amber grabbed Jonah's hand gently. " No, you have no reason to flinch, baby." Jonah wanted to back away, but couldn't. he knew this was a trap. it had to be. Beck slowly started to calm down, only to tense back up when a pain went through his hand and wrist. He felt has Amber squeezed his hand tight, purposely trying to hurt him.

"You missed our date" Amber kept a tight grip on Jonah. "You decided to miss it." Jonah whimpered has she tightened her grip even more. "But, I'll allow you to make it up to Me. You will choose where we go for our next date." She kept tightening her grip until Jonah nodded, agreein to do so. she let go of the boy's hand, smiling sweetly once again.

Jonah looked down at his hand. it was red and burned. Amber moved closer to Jonah, put ting a hand over his shoulder to pull him closer. Jonah shook at the thought of screwing this one up. No doubt he would get his ass beat for that. Has Jonah slowly closed his eyes, memories flooded back to the first time Amber punished him. it was after their date. Amber decided to go earlier because Jonah had accidentally broke the glass and spilled his drink all over his food, making it soggy.

xxxxxxxxxx

**_8 months ago..._**

_Jonah was pushed inside the house, Amber following behind. she repeatedly pushed him until they made it to the couch. she forcefully pushed Jonah on the couch. She demanded Jonah to stay there has she needed to get something. she left Jonah alone for a few minutes, allowing him to feel guilty. he didn't mean to drop the glass and ruin is food. he had apologized 10,000 times, which probably wasn't that much of an exaggeration._

_Just a few minutes later, Amber_ _walked back in the living room, hands behind her back. Jonah fidgeted with his hands, wanting to apologize once more, but knew it was useless. he ruined their date. No apology was gonna erase what he has ruined. "Jonah" he heard Amber say, her voice calmer then it was when they walked out of the restaurant. "You have anything to say for yourself?"_

_"Yes, Amber" Jonah responded. "i...I wasn't thinking. I wasn't in the right headspace. I was anxious, and my hand was shaking when I grabbed the glass. i didn't expect to drop it until it was to late. I'm so so sorry, Amber. please forgive Me." Amber stared at her boyfriend, her face looking stern and kinda scary in Beck's opinion. she didn't look like she accepts the apology, or not fully, at least._

_"You know, I would accept your apology, if you didn't seem so insincere with the apology" Amber claimed, breaking Jonah's heart. he wasn't insincere, nor did he mean to sound as such. " But, you will be sorry. genuinely. after the next hour or so." that sentence both confused and scared Jonah. what was she gonna do to him? "you're confused" Amber spoke as if she could read Jonah's mind. "You don't be." she placed what ever was in her hand down next to her, grabbing her boyfriends hands. "I want you to bend over my lap."_

_this demand made Jonah's eyes widened. she wasn't gonna-was she? No, she couldn't, she wouldn't, or would she? So many questions came to Jonah's mind has a hand snapped in front of his face. "Jonah!" Amber exclaimed. "get over my lap, now." Jonah he gently and slowly placed himself over the girl's lap, his butt in the air. "I read online that the way to deal with a naughty partner, is to treat them how they are acting." Amber pulled down Jonah's shorts. "And since you wanna act like a spoiled brat." she then pulled his boxers down to his ankles. she then repositioned him to where his butt was in front of her, and his crotch between her legs. "You'll get spanked like a bratty child."_

_Jonah was about to stop her when a smack was placed on the boy's bottom. a yelp escaped his lips. "p-please" he whispered, not wanting this punishment to continue. "I'll do anything." another smack was placed on his bare, and another, and another. Has the smacks were placed on his butt, Amber responded._

_"shut up" she placed more smacks, each harder then the other. she continued to alternate between buttcheeks and speeds, sometimes repeatedly smacking his sitting spot. the boy kicked and squirmed in her lap, his face red from the embarrassment he felt. He was being spanked by his girlfriend. who would be thought? Jonah Beck bejng spanked, needing to be spanked, and by his girlfriend? what if someone figured out? Amber continued to spank his bare for 20 minutes, before pushing the boy up. she then grabbed whatever she hid behind her back. what there beside her was a bath brush, a wooden paddle, and a switch. shit. was she gonna use all this on him?_

_"a-amber, please" he begged, his body shaking at the thought of how much lain he was gonna feel after. but Amber didn't listen. all she did was pull him over his knee after grabbing the bath brush. She rubbed Jonah's tender, apple-like, sore ass for a moment, before continuing with the punishment. Jonah cried has the smacks were placed, tears streaming down his face. "stop! please!"_

_"you will sure learn your lesson after this!" Amber rose her voice to make sure Jonah can hear her over the smacks. "You little. bitch, next time you decide to ruin our date, remember this!" twenty minutes have passed, and Amber continued the spanking. Jonah was now quietly sobbing, at this point, knowing begging was useless. besides, he deserved this. Amber finally stopped, forcing Jonah up. she, herself, then go up as well. "bend over the couch arm."_

_No arguing. No protesting. Jonah went over the arm, ashamed and guilt feeling him. He couldn't really see what Amber was gonna use, but he knew he was about to find out. Silence remained in the atmosphere for two minutes, that was, until a loud whack came. This made Jonah cry out to the new implement. "ouch!" Jonah cried out, tears once again streaming down his face. another whack was placed, making Jonah jump, crying. This continued for five minutes. every whack harder then the last. Jonah laid there, limp and sobbing. his bruised ass in the air._

_Amber laid the paddle down, before getting the switch. "now, baby. we are almost done" Amber said. "I was gonna give you thirty, but I decided to decrease that down to ten. with that being said, I want you to count up to ten, got it?" Jonah nodded silently, showing he understands. Amber said nothing else has she placed the first mark. a yelp escaped Jonah's lips before a broken sounding "one" came. Amber whipped him again, that was two. Amber whipped him two times, three and four. Three more whips, five, six, seven. two more whips, eight and nine. after a moment, Amber raised her hand with the switch, and a loud whip echoed through out the house, followed by a loud, full of pain, "ten."_

_Amber then threw the switch on the ground. She looked at her creation. a shaking, sobbing Jonah with a black and blue bottom. he sure as hell won't be sitting down for a while year. "I want you to go in the corner and think about what you did" she demanded. fortunately and surprisingly, Joanh was able to get up on his two feet without losing balance. he slowly walked off to a corner, still sobbing quietly._

Jonah still remembers that day. maybe that's why he's so stressed that he forgets their dates now. Unfortunately, anxiety was never a good excuse.

xxxxxxxxxx

**a/n:**

**hello! so I decided to remake this despite not being that into the fandom anymore. I'm doing so mostly cause I still have some ideas for this story, so. I tried not to make this go to fast in the abuse Jonah's in. I hope I succeeded.**

**also, if you wanna see any more of my writing, check my wattpad (@RandomAnxiety) speaking of which, if you have a fandom your like for me to write on either wattpad or here, please tell me. I wanna add to my fandom list a bit and I wanna write fanfiction about other fandoms. (also, tell me about the fandom somewhat, so I can know what I'm getting myself into first!: ) )**

**anyway...**

**questions:**

**1\. do you think Jonah deserved what he gotten 8 months ago.**

**2\. what do you believe will happen next?**

**3\. what do you want to happen next?**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**bye!**


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO: ****THE ACCIDENT**

xxxxxxxxxxx

the next day, Jonah walked down the hall, head down. he tried to make himself invisible, not in the mood to have a conversation. He walked, thinking about what could happen to Amber if he missed their date? Or what could happen if he ruined it? like eight months ago? these questions triggered his anxiety enough to .ake him visible shake. fortunantly, most didn't notice as they walked by Jonah. unfortunately, one person did.

"Jonah?" The sudden voice made Beck jump out of his skin, wide eyed at the person talking. "whoa, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." in front of Jonah was one of his close friends and crush, Cyrus Goodman. Cyrus was the best. he was kind, respectful, sometimes protective, innocent. all the things Jonah loved. unfortunately, it was less.likely that he'd be able to escape Amber to be with Cyrus. it was also more unlikely that Goodman even liked him back. "Jonah? you Okay?" Cyrus rose a brow, genuine concern showing on his face.

Jonah nodded, despite his body saying otherwise. Beck subtly checked his sleeves to make sure they covered any and all bruises. if anyone figured out about Amber, he'd be history. Cyrus didn't seem to believe Jonah, which broke Jonah's heart. yes, he was lying, but he felt guilty that he was lying. "M'kay" Cyrus said, still not believing his friend. "Hey, you wanna come over and play some video games. I got a VR set." _a VR set? Oh, right! _Jonah was about to open his mouth, until he remembered. "I cant" Joann replied. "I have a date with Amber." Cyrus' smol smile turned into a frown real quick after hearing the word Amber. he's done this for seven months, after Amber decided to take the corporal punishment to another level. Spanking him, whipping him, and then slapping and kicking him. he went to school limping for two months. _shit, does he know?_

" it's okay" Cyrus responded, pulling off a fake smile. "Well, may I walk with you to your house? Andi has a dentist appointment and Buffy has basketball practice." _he wants to walk with me? _

"uh, sure!" Jonah exclaimed, surprised. "just let me get my backpack." the two followed Jonah to his locker. he grabbed any books he may need and his backpack, before the two headed off. the walk started off silent, Cyrus staring at Jonah, concern still showing. Jonah held his books close has he glanced a few times at Cyrus. why was he looking at him? Cyrus was examined the boy's body with ebery glance, seeing if any brushes were shown. Cyrus wasn't blind nor an idiot. he saw those bruises shown on Jonah's wrist a few months ago. he has a pretty good feeling on what was going on.

Jonah kept his head down low until they made it to the boy's house. his mom's car gone. nothing new. "uh, thanks" Jonah said awkwardly, not given Cyrus any eye contact whatsoever. "for walking me hone, Cy-guy." Cyrus missed thay nickname.

"no problem" Cyrus replied, giving a weak smile the boy's way. "have fun on your date." Cyrus hesitantly and reluctantly walked off. Jonah watched has his crush walked away until he wasn't able to see him. Jonah closed his eyes for a few seconds before going inside the house.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jonah's leg bounced up and down, nervously, has he waited for his date to arrive. His eyes widened has he watched Amber walk in, coming straight towards him. she was wearing a beautiful dress, and all Jonah had on was a baggy hoodie and pants. Amber took a seat in front of her boyfriend, a smile present on her face. "You look...really pretty, Amber" he claimed, a weak smile forming on his lips. the middle school student felt his body shaken in fear. so many things could go wrong.

the two read through the menu they were given at the beginning of the date. they handed the waitress their menus after they were done ordering. Jonah glanced up to see Amber looking straight at him. it was a scary look. "So, how was school, babe?" Amber asked, leaning closer. Jonah sunk in his chair, hands fidgeting under the table.

"Good" Jonah answered, his voice close to being,a whisper. Amber smiled has she rose her hand up, asking for Jonah's hand. hesitantly, he gave Amber one of his hands.The girl looked at her boyfriend's hands, notice them trembling. It took all the strength of Amber to not laugh at the anxious state her boyfriend was in. "H-How was you day? a-amber?" The boy stuttered, fearful.

"Great, dear" She answered, keeping her eyes on Jonah's shaking hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyrus flopped backwards on his bed, phone over ear. "Come on, Andi" Cyrus whispered to no one but himself. "pick up." after four rings, someone picked up the phone. "Andi?" Cyrus' brow rose up, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, hey, Cyrus" he heard Andi say from the other end. "what's up?" Cyrus smiled hearing his friend's voice. he's been worrying for a few minutes now, and he's happy to hear a calming, familiar voice. "Cyrus?" Andi interrupted Cyrus' thoughts, getting a tad bit impatient with the silence.

"oh, sorry" Cyrus quickly apologized."Hey, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell Jonah. I don't know if I'm totally correct with this, and until then, can I trust you with this?"

"is something wrong with Jonah?" Andi asked, disregarding the question. Cyrus is silent, hoping Andi would remember the question Cyrus had asked. "...oh right!" Andi spoke. "Yes, I promise with my heart and soul, I won't tell anyone."

"Okay, thank you" Cyrus smiled softly before going on. "so, to answer you question, maybe. Something may be wrong. you know his girlfriend Amber? I swear, something about her and how she treats Jonah in public is fishy. have you noticed how uncomfortable Jonah is with Amber touching him anywhere, hell, he flinches."

"Okay, and , I've noticed" Andi answered. "what are you saying? that Amber is abusing Jonah behind close doors?"

"correct" Cyrus nodded despite no one being able to see. "also, remember a few months ago? He came to school limping and flinching like crazy. any movement scared him. I finally got it out of him where he was the night before. he said Amber's and that's all, and I swore I saw bruise all over his arm. hell, I walked him to school today, and I saw a bruise hiding from under his jacket sleeve."

"oh god" he heard Andi respond. "are you sure? what if he is getting abused? how can we figure out? He definitely won't tell us."

"I don't know. Mm" Cyrus took a moment of silence to think. "Maybe...Maybe You could get her to admit it. you could invite her to have a hang out, and i can stay with Jonah."

Andi took a bit to respond, not liking the idea of Amber in her house. "id have to ask Bex, but sure" Andi reluctantly said.

"Oh, great, thank you so much" Cyrus replied, aoudinf surprised and relieved she said yes. "so invite her tomorrow, I'll do the same with Jonah."

xxxxxxxxxx

No one could mistake this restaurant for a fast food restaurant. It was taking to long for the food to come. The table Jonah and Amber sat in was now silent. within the hour or so that they be waited, Amber has threatened Jonah with the belt, or worse, the switch if he misbehaved. this was why Jonah sat there, looking down at his hands.

Amber kept her eye on Jonah, not trusting him. he was about to be disobedient. Amber just knew it. Jonah looked both ways in the hall, before stretching out his leg in the middle of the hall way. while doing so, he didn't notice the waitress coking down the hall. Even if he did, it was to late when a thud and a shattering glass could be heard. People gasped at this, and Jonah was on the verge of tears. "m-ma'am, i-im so sorry" Jonah stuttered, his body shaking. "let me help you."

he did just that, repeatedly apologizing. warm, hot tears was running down his face as he did so. though, when he glanced up, Jonah knew he would be crying alot harder in like an hour. he helped clean up the mess he had accidentally made, before being pulled out roughly by Amber. "I can't believe you" She had a tight grip on Jonah's elbow, possible fingernail makes were gonna be visible once she lets go. "You had to make a scene, ruin our date, hurt that lady? you're a brat, but oh, we will fox that. my mom won't be back til morning, I'll be able to set you straight before then."

Jonah gulped, tears still running down his face. he wanted to apologize, but he knew that wouldn't make anything better. he was going to go in a all land of hurt before tonight's over with, and his ass is gonna be bruised completely with how mad Amber was.

xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:**

**hola!**

**so, I don't have much to say in this author's note.**

**How's everyone? Hope y'all doing well.**

**questions:**

**1\. do you think andi and Cyrus' idea will work?**

**2\. what do you think Will happen to Jonah?**

**3\. what do you believe will happen next?**

**hope you enjoyed this!**

**bye!**


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE: PLAN INTO ACTION**

**WARNING: LGBT SLUR AND R*PE (kinda) **

**IM NOT GONNA WARN YOU ALL IN EVERY CHAPTER, BUT I WILL EVERY OKCE IN A WHILE!**

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jonah was pushed inside the house forcefully. "sit on the couch" Amber demamded, pointing over to the sofa in the living room. "and if you dare move, ooh, you'll get it worse." Jonah just modded and did has told. he was taught to always obey, no matter what, no matter who. Tears threatened to come out has Jonah looked down, guilt consuming his small, skinny frame. He heard Amber's footsteps comijg closer amd closer to him. Imagining whats gonna happen within the next few hours made tears flow down his cheek to the floor.

"jonah" he heard Amber say, suddenly next to him. Jonah looked at Amber, tearful and frightful. "crying isnt gonna help. Now, you know the drill. over my knee. now" and with that demand, he did has told. he placed his timid, shaking, smol body over the teen's lap, bracing himself for the worse. he felt has Amber pulled down his pamts and boxers, making Jonah more fearful, and bites his lip. He was waiting to feel Amber's hand rub against his bare, but tjats nkt what he felt. he immidiantly felt a awful pain from his arse, making a yelp escape his lips. that wasnt Amber's hand. Amber decided tp start with the wooden paddle this time.

Jonah felt has the pain worsened with every hit, multiple cries and begs coming out of his mouth. Amber ignored the cries and begs, continuing to whoop his ass. Jonah squirmed over her lap, trying to escape, but Amber wouldnt allow that. With ever squirm came a very hard smack from the paddle. tears rolled down Jonah's cheek with every smack. "You are such a brat!" Amber rose her voice has she went harder and faster. Jonah squirmed alot more, begging for mercy. "you decided to ruin the first date in awhile that you haven't so-called "forgotten." you should be getting alot worse then this!"

Joann kicked his legs up and down, trying his best to escape, but failed multiple times. "Please, Amber! I'll be a good boy! I'll be a good boy!" Jonah begged. No matter how much he begged, Amber didn't stop."Please."

Amber rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's pleads or begs. "You are NOT getting out of this one!" Amber repeatedly wracked Jonah's bare for few more minutes, before stopping. "Get up." Jonah hestaintly and slowly got up, rubbing his sore arse. Jonah noticed beside Amber was a switch. the sight of this implement made his butt already sorer. he really messed up this time. Amber hardly pushed Jonah against the wall, his butt facing Amber. "Hands on the wall, butt out, and stay still, brat!" Jonah obeyed, not wanting to make it worse for him.

Amber silently grabbed the switch from the couch. the silence was making Jonah more anxious, that was until he got less quiet. A crack was heard and pain was felt on Jonah's behind. The boy held on a scream, knowing he'd get it worse. Amber hit him once again with the switch, harder. Jonah lbit his lip quite hard to keep quite, but that didn't matter once she hit him the third time. a scream escaped his mouth. Amber placed the switch on the living room table, telling Jonah to stay. she the grabbed a bar of soap near the kitchen sink. she then walked back and without warning shoved the soap in his mouth. "bite down it" she demanded, slapping Jonah's bare was with her hand.

fearful, Jonah did has told, tears running down his face. He wanted to spit the gross tasting soap out, but he knew the consequences with that. "maybe that will keep you quiet, little bitch" she then grabbed the switch. "how does that soap taste, bitch?" And with that hit him a fourth harder. "Mm. maybe I should go faster and harder." Jonah's eyes widened has he turned around.

"no please, I'll do anything" Jonah begged, arms covering his tearful face on defense. He expected Amber to get furious, but she wasnt, or she didn't look like it. She giggled has she got close to him. She dropped the switch, and grabbed Jonah by the wrist.

"you're gonna regret doing that next time" she whispered, landing a very hard, sudden slap on Jonah's already red, somewhat bruised arse. "now, you'll be going to school from here." Jonah wanted to argue. he wanted to leave. he didn't wanna be here. "with that being said, you will be going to sleep early, given how you took your punishment. now, go." Jonah hestaintly obeyed, wiggling his sore arse, knowing that's how Amber wanted him to walk.

xxxxxxxxxx

the next morning was hell for Jonah's ass. it was on no way healed from Amber's punishment, and Jonah had to sit on seven different chairs. the boy limped through the halls over to his locker. "Look who it is" a frightening familiar voice said. before Jonah could even turn around, a hand smacked his already brusied butt, making the boy jump. "the fag." the familiar voice came in front of Jonah looked in front to see none other then Reed. shit. "hey, _pretty boy_, wanna suck my dick" he teased.

Jonah chose to ignore the boy, walking the opposite direction. "where you going, fag?" reed had catched up close enough to roughly push Jonah into the lockers, which is where he pinned the boy against. the teachers were outside watching has the kids got on their buses to home. no one seemed to be in the building. "Mm. I'm gonna fuck you until you are crying so hard." Jonah allowed tears to slide down his face already, fearful for his own arse.

"I haven't seen Jonah much today" Cyrus said, full concern showing on his face. the three friends walked down the hall, all concerned and worried. the only time they saw Jonah was in the morning, and he was limping.

"Yeah, and he was limping like crazy this morning" Buffy replied. "I wasn't for sure, but now I am. Someone is hurting that boy, but how do we get him out of whoever's grip?"

"We have a plan to-" Cyrus was interrupted when he saw Jonah being carried away by a person. "What the- let's go check that out." the three ran over, hearing the grunts and struggles of Jonah Beck.

"let me go" they heard Jonah say.

"no, pretty boy, I cant do that" they heard reed respond. "oh, look at that ass off yours, brusied and red." Cyrus couldn't wait any longer, he ran inside to see Jonah pantless, forcefully bent over the sink, his ass, that was bruised, in the air. he also saw Reed pantless, ready to do a lot worse.

"stop!" Cyrus yelled, getting in between Jonah and Reed. "don't you dare come any closer."

Reed was surprised by this action, always thinking Cyrus wouldn't be the one to intervene, cause fear. "what are you doing, Goodman" the boy whispered, his tone sounding dangerous. Cyrus pushed reed a few feet back. "Hey!" Reed pushed Cyrus, tryin to scare the boy off, but that didn't happen. Cyrus punched reed in the stomach. Jonah watched this, gasping at Cyrus' fighting.

"Jonah? are you Okay? you hurt?" Cyrus asked making his way back to the scared teen. all beck did was nod, despite wanting to cling to the boy in front of him, cry, and tell him everything, but he couldn't. besides, Cyrus wouldn't believe him anyway. no one would. "you sure??? what about your behind? It looked...bruised." Jonah just nodded despite that not being the truth. "Okay..."Cyrus handed Jonah his pants, allowing him to put them back on, looking at reed.

the boy was on the ground, hunched over, holding the place on his stomach Cyrus had hit. he must be hit pretty hard for it to hurt that much. "Remember this next time you try and hurt Jonah" Cyrus said before leading Jonah outside, where Andi and Buffy were. the two questioned why Jonah had puffy red eyes as if he's been crying, but Cyrus told them to shush.

Cyrus finally got Jonah alone, Andi going to find Amber and Buffy needing to head home. "hey, Jonah?" this only got a look out of the boy. "you wanna stay over my place tonight?" Jonah's puffy eyes widened at this question. He wanted to say yes, but he knew Amber probably wanted him to come over. Jonah's exciting look soon changed to disappointment.

"I don't think that'll be p-" before Jonah could finish, his phone dinged. He took it out of his pocket to see Amber had texted him.

Amber:

Hey baby, we cannot see each other today. Andi invited me over.

Jonah tried his best not to show his happiness before texting back.

Jonah:

Okay.

After his text was sent, he smiled at his friend, trying his best not to squeal. "Uh, yeah...sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When the two got to The Goodman's house,Jonah was immediately introduced to Cyrus' dad. He was a nice fellow, didn't look older the 28, maybe 29. But before the his dad could say anymore then hello and it's nice to meet you, Cyrus drug Jonah upstairs. "Welcome to my bedroom!" Inside was so many posters of a variety of tv shows and movies.

This room was better and bigger then Jonah's. He's had no decorations and it was smaller. "Wow" Jonah whispered, acting as if he's never seen a room before. Cyrus was somewhat confused on why Jonah was amazed by the room, but decided to just smile. If Cyrus was being honest, Jonah looked adorable, but Cyrus would never say that to Jonah's face.

"Uh..." Cyrus grabbed Jonah's attention has he grabbed a game controller, handing it to Jonah. "Wanna play for a while?" Jonah hesitantly grabbed the controller.

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andi guides Amber to her room.if Andi was being honest, she did not want this monster of a human in her room, but she had too. She had to figure out if she was trying to hurt Jonah. If she WAS hurting Jonah. Andi took a tiny peak into the boy's restroom when Jonah was about to get fucked by Reed. She saw his arse for a second. She knew Reed couldn't do that in the seconds of them being in the hall and restroom.

"Why did you invite me?" Was the first thing Amber asked, her arms crossed. Andi tilted her head, acting confused. "Oh, don't play dumb. There as to be a reason, so what is it."

Andi sighed in aggravation has she came up with a reason. "It's just..." _come on, Andi. Think! _"I wanted to get to know you better, since you're dating Jonah, my friend." Amber still found Andi, her invite, and now her reasoning suspicious, but decided to ignore or suspicion. At least for now.

Awkward silence entered the room has the two sat down on Andi's bed. Amber's eyes wondered, examining her surroundings. Her eyes soon stopped wondering when her eyes found a box on top of Andi's desk. It looked like a make-up box. She didn't know Andi actually wore make-up. "Mm. Is that make-up" Amber pointed stared at the box, tilting her head. Andi was confused until she turned her head.

"Oh, yeah" Andi got up, picking the box up."it is." Amber nodded as the silence continued again. Andi didn't want Amber anywhere near her make-up, but maybe the plan would work if they had something to do and chat. "You wanna do makeovers?"

Amber was reluctant at first. She was about to say no, but decided against it. "Yeah, sure" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxx

The boys were now laying on Cyrus' bed, done playing video games for now. Jonah was so comfortable, he was about to fall asleep. "Jonah...?" Jonah's eyes shot wide opened as Cyrus grabbed his full attention. "You don't have to answer, but...who made your ass so bruised and red..?" Jonah stayed silent, now fidgeting with his hands. If Jonah told a soul of what Amber was doing, he'd be dead. "Was it Amber?"

Jonah couldn't tel him the truth, but he couldn't lie nor stay silent. If he stayed silent Cyrus would figure it out, if he lied he'd have to suffer the consequence of Cyrus hating home for the rest of eternity, but if he told the truth he'd have to suffer being whipped, spanked, and much more by Amber. "Jonah?" Cyrus nudged Jonah on the shoulder. "You gonna answer?"

"I..." Jonah struggled to find an answer. It was no secret that Jonah was the worst lair in the universe. Cyrus can tell if Jonah is lying. Jonah sighed in defeat."Yes...yes it was." Jonah's eyes teared up.

Cyrus processed this information. He knew it! Cyrus' hands turned into fists. She was hurting Jonah! No, she was full on abusing him. "Why I outta b-" Jonah interrupted with begs. Begging him to not tell Amber and to not hurt him. He was...begging for forgiveness? For what? "Jonah?"

Jonah looked up at Cyrus, all teary eyed. "Hey, hey. Shhhh!" Cyrus whispered, trying his best to stay calm. He wiped the tears off of Jonah's face. "It's okay." Cyrus was internally surprised. He's never seen this side of Jonah, but he's sure Amber has. "Hey, you wanna go to sleep?" Immediately after being asked that, Jonah yawns. The boy nods.

The two scooted more on the bed until there heads met a pillow. "Goodnight, Jonah" Cyrus whispered, smiling softly at the slowly calmed down teen.

"Goodnight" Jonah whispered before instantly falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **

**Finally! Another chapter! Sorry for this being a mess, but I did try. **

**Also, I will say this, Cyrus isn't popular by no means. The reason I'm saying this is cause the way Jonah acts, it seems as if he is. **

**Anyway...**

**Question!: **

**1.) what do you think Amber will do if she figures out Jonah told Cyrus the truth? **

**2.) what do you think will happen next?**

**3) do you think Andi will succeed to get anything out of Amber? **

**That's all for now! **

**Bye!3**


End file.
